<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweather Weather by marvelousmsmol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963094">Sweather Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol'>marvelousmsmol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette spots Chat Noir up on a roof and wonders what he's doing up there. The answer is not one she expects. Or likes.</p><p>Prompt: "Do you have a sweater or something I could borrow?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweather Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/gifts">NerdyPanda3126</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It might have been winter, but the sun was out, and that was something to be grateful for. Marinette was especially happy because she was making another trek to the fabric store and the sun shining in the sky made the cold that occasionally nipped at her skin when a breeze passed more bearable. She had an extra jacket with her in case it started to rain later, but Marinette was doubtful that would happen. For now, she would just enjoy her walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had some bubblegum pop playing softly in her ears, but could still hear the voices of those around her as they went about their days, and cars honking their horns on the street. Marinette looked into the shops and restaurants as she passed, wondering what it was like to spend a relaxing day at brunch with friends. Alya and Nino had been so busy the past week with things outside of school that she had barely seen them. Chat Noir hadn’t really been present for patrols either. And Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hadn’t seen Adrien at all, but she was guessing he had a packed modeling schedule and just didn’t have the time to come to class that week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had asked if he needed to be brought his homework though. Maybe his father’s assistant was picking it up at the office?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marinette passed by a tall stone building, her eyes glanced up at the decorative parapets for only a moment, but a fast moving figure caught her eye and disappeared before she could really tell what it was. She stopped her trek, keeping her eye on the spot for a moment or two to see if it would reappear again. Maybe it had been a pigeon. Or a cat. But what ever the black creature had been it was gone before she could get a good look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged and continued on her way. It wasn’t something to worry about anyway. She still had her sewing supplies to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long two hours of getting her scissors sharpened, picking out new fabric, and putting whatever else she might need into the basket, Marinette started making her way back home. Her tote bag was completely fall and hard to keep slung over her shoulder. The streets were a little more empty now, but were sure to start filling back up again as it got later into the afternoon and beginning of evening. Marinette took the same route home as before, passing the same buildings and sites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she crossed paths with the stone building again, Marinette couldn’t help but look up. Her eyes trailed along the roof’s ledge, not stopping her walk but not paying attention to anything else either. Someone bumped into her, or, rather, her into them, causing Marinette to almost stumble and fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette said her apologies, the man just brushing her off and going on his way. She was about to just continue on her way when the same black figure caught her eye, staring down at her. Their face was a little unclear, but Marinette knew of only one person who would dress like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been right the first time. It was indeed a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s…” Marinette said, trailing off as she furrowed her brows. She rushed up the steps of the building, catching the door just as it was about to shut as someone was leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette made her way up the steps immediately, thanking her stamina was enough to let her keep a good jogging pace as she moved. She was going to catch him before he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat!” Marinette called as she flung open the door to the roof. Birds scattered as she slowed to a stop, their cooing the only sound she could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Marinette had been wrong. Maybe Chat Noir hadn’t been up here like she thought. Perhaps her imagination was getting the best of her, but she wasn’t just going to turn around and leave without being 100% positive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked to the edge of the roof she had seen Chat standing at, leaning over the ledge and looking down at the street below. She could see exactly where she had been standing before. Chat, however, was nowhere to be found-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha looking at down there?” Marinette stilled as she heard Chat’s voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around on her heels. Chat’s face was just inches from here’s. Marinette gasped and leaned backward in surprise, foot slipping out from underneath her. Her back just barely hit the ledge before Chat’s hand tightened around her wrist, pulling her forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stumbled, falling into his chest. She stayed there for a moment with her face pressed up against his shoulder. They were both trying to catch their breath again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped back, punching him on the shoulder. “What did you have to do that for?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Chat said, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn't mean to startle you like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up here,” Marinette asked after taking a deep breath. “I saw you on my way before, didn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-” Chat said, looking away from her. “I just was hanging out and enjoying the sun today. Gotta enjoy nice weather while it lasts.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him skeptically. He wasn’t meeting her eyes, he was talking much quieter than usual… “Chat, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, almost surprising him with her perceptiveness. “Come on, please tell me. I know there’s something wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Chat let the words fall out of his mouth all too quickly. “It’s really nothing. I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped closer to him. Tentatively, she reached out, placing a hand softly on his arm. It was different seeing him like this. Chat was hardly ever so reserved, and,of course, right now she wasn’t the person he was most used to, but Marinette had found him like this, not Ladybug. They would just have to make due. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat collapsed against her shoulder this time. She could hear his soft sniffling as he rested his head there. Marinette moved her hand from his arm, wrapping it around his shoulder and holding him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran away from home,” Chat’s muffled voice said. “I couldn’t stay there anymore. Not with my dad. My dad he- He-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Marinette said, patting his back and trying to comfort him. If she could just get him to calm down a little and explain what was going on to her, Marinette would do everything in her power to help him fix this. “I’m here for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat said thank you through his sniffles as he pulled away, wiping his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what you were doing on this rooftop then?” Marinette asked. The answer clicked in her mind before he could even say anything. “Don’t tell me you’ve been living up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to go,” Chat said. “I can’t let him find me. It’s… It would just be bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, it’s been freezing out at night,” Marinette said. “How have you been sleeping here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, Princess, don’t worry about me,” Chat said, patting the top of Marinette’s head. “...Do you have a sweater or something I could borrow?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could help but softly chuckle at him. She reached into her tote bag, pulling out the extra jacket she had packed. Marinette helped him get his arms into the sleeve. “Here, put this on,” she said, zipping up the jacket to just underneath his bell. She gripped the fabric of the jacket. “And then, I’m taking you home with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I can’t,” Chat said, removing her hands and taking a step back, though still keeping a tight hold on her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not?” Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be too dangerous,” Chat said, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a warm place for you to stay is more important-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, my father is Hawkmoth!” Chat shouted. They both froze and Chat finally dropped Marinette’s hands. “If he were to find me there with you… I can’t let you get in the middle of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Marinette said almost immediately. Chat opened his mouth to try and argue with her again, but she interrupted him. “I don’t care. You need somewhere where you can take care of yourself. When’s the last time you showered? Had a good meal, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked away, guilty, knowing that she wouldn’t like his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one night,” Marinette said. “Let me help take care of you for one night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sucked in a deep breath before answering. “Okay, Princess,” he said. “But only because I could never say no to your parent's cooking.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Then, will you help me get home, please?” Marinette asked. “In exchange for some good food?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Chat took the tote bag from her shoulder, slinging it over his own. He held out his hand to her. “I suppose that’s the least I could do in exchange. But I will pay you back better later.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette took his outstretched hand. He was acting lighthearted again now, but she knew he was hurting. Later, she would try and help through everything that was going on. And, sure, he was more worried about putting her in danger, but she could protect it him just as well. They were partners after all. Even if he didn’t know it now. “I’m sure you’ll be able to find a way to.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>